1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispenser and more particularly to a dispenser utilizing a vacuum switch and dosing pump combination to create a use solution with a more controlled dilution rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to create a use solution by diluting a chemical with a diluent, such as water. One typical way of doing so is to use an aspirator. The vacuum created by the aspirator will pull the product to be dispensed into the flow of the diluent stream and create a use solution. This is often sufficient with respect to many applications where the precise concentration of the use solution is not critical.
However, dispensing accuracy is quite critical in a number of situations, such as disinfecting areas, such as hospital rooms. If the disinfectant is not at a correct use concentration, it does not matter if the surfaces are cleaned, as an incorrect dilution may render the disinfectant ineffective. The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a dispenser that accurately dispenses a correct use concentration as well as capabilities of dispensing multiple dilution rates for a liquid product. In addition, the dispenser is also able to dispense multiple products.